California Rides
by exoblackpepper
Summary: In California, everything happens.


Hingar bingar instrumen musik tanpa lirik berdentum keras mewarnai atmosfir penat dan liar diantara kerumunan orang-orang berpakaian minim. Gumul asap panggung serta residu debu rokok bercampur sisa evaporasi parfum inferior hingga aroma _body lotion_ milik selebriti papan atas–sebut saja milik Katy Perry–semuanya bercampur menjadi satu bersama gelak tawa yang membumbung bebas di udara, seolah menikmati setiap detik yang habis demi kebahagiaan bagi mereka yang hidup untuk bersenang-senang.

Fakta menarik lainnya adalah, denyut jantung cenderung mengikuti pola yang sama dengan dentum musik begitu sorak sorai memekak, derai tawa saling bersahutan, tanda bahwa festival yang lebih mirip upacara versi riuh telah dimulai.

Terlepas dari teriknya matahari musim panas, mereka rela untuk berdiri dan duduk seadanya disana, membeli botol minuman dengan harga tidak masuk akal kemudian bermalam di tenda rental, berdesak-desakkan, atau membayar tiga kali lipat untuk mendapatkan privasi.

Baekhyun memilih yang pertama, Chanyeol menginginkan yang kedua. Dua pria dewasa dengan cara pandang yang berbeda, namun menyukai satu hal yang sama, festival musik.

Hal itu menjadi daftar wajib tahunan yang harus terpenuhi sejak tiga tahun belakangan ketika Chanyeol harus pindah ke California karena perusahaan penerbangan memutuskan demikian. Tidak mengelak, Chanyeol menyukai traveling sejak awal, begitu pula dengan kekasihnya. Lagipula, menetap di Seoul tidak akan membawa mereka kemanapun selain komentar tabu dan penghindaran terus menerus serta alibi-alibi yang harus dikatakan demi bertingkah se-'normal' mungkin untuk mereka.

Baekhyun lelah akan itu, ia tidak menyukai kebohongan. Mungkin setelah keseribu kalinya ketika ia harus mengelak pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh kerabat maupun sanak saudara tentang status Chanyeol yang mulai dicurigai, mengingat Baekhyun belum pernah benar-benar dekat dengan perempuan. Terakhir kali pria yang lebih mungil menjual nomor ponselnya kepada penggemar wanita di sekolah tingkat menengah atas dan semua berlalu begitu saja. Hal itu tetap saja tidak mampu membuatnya menolak tuduhan tentang rumor bahwa dirinya _gay_. Walaupun demikian, Baekhyun bukan seseorang seperti Chanyeol yang pemalu, menjaga status sosial yang dimiliki dan menampik isi pikiran serta preferensi seksualnya. Beruntung ia bertemu Baekhyun dan pria itu membuat semuanya menjadi lebih mudah. Setidaknya, Chanyeol tidak perlu menghadapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang didapat oleh Baekhyun sendirian.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?"

Baekhyun tidak benar-benar melebarkan bolamatanya ketika pertanyaan itu membuatnya nyaris memukul Chanyeol tepat di kepala.

"Apakah kita membayar delapan ratus dollar hanya untuk datang ke festival, berpanas-panasan, dan pulang sebelum matahari terbit?"

"But, baby, I have to work tomorrow."

"Then fine, you go home. I'll stay."

Chanyeol tidak sungguh-sungguh membelalakkan maniknya, hanya saja berpura-pura merasa terkejut dengan celetuk Baekhyun yang tidak asing di telinga. Terlepas dari gaya bicara yang frontal dan terus terang, pria yang lebih kecil memiliki hati paling tulus dari semua orang yang pernah Chanyeol temui. Oleh sebab itu, tidak ada orang yang mencintai tanpa alasan. Cinta tidak dapat ditoleransi, alasan bersifat subjektif. Ketika keduanya digabungkan, cinta menjadi mutlak tanpa kasasi. Sesederhana apapun hal yang Baekhyun lakukan, selalu mampu membuat pria dengan isi kepala serumit Chanyeol jatuh kepadanya.

"Do you think I'll leave you alone with drunkards and let them touch you?"

Baekhyun mengulum senyum mendengar kalimat yang sama setiap kali Chanyeol bereaksi ketika dadanya mulai diinjak oleh rasa cemburu. Ia berjinjit dan menengadah sebelum meninggalkan kecupan singkat di permukaan bibir Chanyeol yang berkerut. "Fine, I'll stay with you." Chanyeol menyerah, disambung oleh Baekhyun yang mencubit pipinya gemas kemudian bergelayut manja dipelukan pria yang lebih besar, "That's my baby."

Baekhyun menelurusi gurun Kolorado yang di desain untuk panggung besar serta stand vendor makanan dan souvenir. Sesekali mengambil potret gambar dirinya seolah konsep setiap tahun selalu berbeda-beda. Tahun ini Coachella mengambil tema bertajuk Vintage, musik-musik hits atau selera lawas tahun delapan puluhan sebelum mereka mengganti genre ke _indie popular_ dan para band punk yang sempat bubar berada diatas satu panggung spektakuler dibawah lampu sorot yang terlampau mencolok, warna hijau, biru, merah, fragmen-fragmen silau yang beradu dengan mesin pencipta kabut demi pembubuhan drama pada seisi gurun Kolorado.

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol untuk berjalan berhimpit-himpitan ke arah depan untuk melihat penyanyi yang menginjak umur tiga puluh delapan tahun ini, yang mana menurutnya masih terlihat atraktif. Rambut panjang diikat man-bun, wajah bersih tanpa janggut dan kaus putih polos yang memamerkan tubuh proporsional. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol memutar bolamata ketika sesuatu yang dekat dengan kata cemburu mendadak tersulut.

Baekhyun berharap pemain gitar itu menoleh ke arahnya ketika sang vokalis menyanyikan bagian _bridge_. Hal itu terjadi sangat cepat dan begitu singkat, pria yang lebih kecil mampu merasakan rona merah muda di sekitar pipi sedangkan tinggi badan Chanyeol mengundang decak ganggu dari remaja belia yang pandangannya terhalang sehingga pria yang lebih tinggi harus mundur beberapa langkah meninggalkan Baekhyun di tempat semula.

Dadanya mendadak berdentum diinjak rasa cemburu, namun telah terbiasa meredamnya. Terlepas dari kilat kecemburuan yang merangkak dari ujung ruas hingga puncak kepala, Chanyeol memiliki kecemasan lain yang sudah biasa ia lipat rapat-rapat dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

Ada satu hal yang belum bisa ia lakukan untuk Baekhyun.

Ia mencintai musik yang sama seperti Baekhyun. Ia juga mencintai setiap seni yang digemari Baekhyun. Ia mampu menyukai teman-teman Baekhyun. Ia menyukai gaya berpakaian Baekhyun, hobinya, marahnya, energi yang Baekhyun berikan setiap kali mereka bersama. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan pernikahan.

Bukan karena Baekhyun tidak pernah menanyakan tentang hal serupa dan meminta hal yang sama. Kekasihnya itu melakukannya berulang–ratusan–kali, hingga Baekhyun berhenti pada komitmen dengan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menerima segala keputusan Chanyeol terkait hubungan mereka.

"_I'm good with this relationship. Don't worry." Secuil rekognisi akan sarkasme mengendap kental diujung lidah Baekhyun._

_Chanyeol tidak kalah defensif ditengah-tengah keadaan yang selalu Baekhyun tempatkan untuknya agar merasa terintimidasi setiap kali mereka berselisih. _

"_What is marriage actually for?" atau, "I don't get it why are you asking for marriage in the middle of the relationship we've built. You ruin it!"_

_Chanyeol memang selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengalah disaat yang bersamaan ia tahu jelas bahwa ia telah salah mengucapkan setiap kalimat ketika puncak amarah meledak di atas ubun-ubun. Ia tidak suka dipojokkan dan Baekhyun melakukan itu diantara kesengajaan dan kepolosannya yang palsu, kemudian membiarkan kekasihnya tercekik dengan rasa bersalahnya sendiri dan bersikap tidak peduli setelah itu._

Dan skenario tersebut akan selalu berputar dikepalanya ketika kegelisahan tiba-tiba menyengat, kecemburuan yang jelas tercetak ikut larut ke dalam suasana hati yang seketika menjadi mendung.

Pria dengan surai hitam pekat tersadar dari lamunannya dan menyingkirkan perasaan mendung yang hinggap lekat-lekat untuk sejenak. Chanyeol sadar bahwa seharusnya ia melindungi Baekhyun ditengah riuh dan kerumunan brutal.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Chanyeol menyelip masuk diantara orang-orang yang sibuk menari, sepatu yang ditanggalkan, aroma masam yang menguar dari masing-masing pengunjung.

"Hey, where have you been?" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pendar coklat yang berbinar, "I was merely kidnapped." sambungnya seraya menarik tengkuk pria yang lebih tinggi untuk sedikit merunduk kemudian mengecup bibir Chanyeol lamat-lamat.

"What was the kiss for?" Chanyeol mengeraskan volume suara seakan dirinya tengah bersaing dengan dentum _bass_ yang berat, seraya berkedip bingung ketika Baekhyun menarik kepalanya kembali. Pria yang lebih kecil berjinjit, siap untuk berteriak tepat di samping daun telinga Chanyeol. Tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya, Baekhyun pikir ia harus melakukan ini setidaknya satu kali setiap tahun, menyatakan cintanya kepada Chanyeol dengan keras diantara kerumunan orang-orang sadar dan setengah sadar, "For telling you that I love you so much!" lalu ditutup dengan kecupan lain di pipi milik pria yang lebih tinggi.

Senyum menolak pudar, detik mendadak membeku dan Chanyeol seolah diingatkan kembali mengapa dirinya begitu mencintai Baekhyun.

Malam kian larut namun festival tidak benar-benar memiliki waktu tidur, jeda waktu diisi oleh beragam aktivitas yang mengakibatkan suara gaduh paling minimal seperti roller rink yang dilakukan para DJ, lampu-lampu LED yang berpendar nyalang, seni pembuatan tanah liat, serta tenda hiburan dengan musik dubstep yang kedap suara.

Sedangkan mereka yang memutuskan untuk tinggal di hotel harus kembali ke hotel atau bergabung dengan ratusan orang yang membuka tenda untuk bermalam di Kolorado.

Saat itu pukul tiga dini hari ketika Baekhyun tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda lain selain kelopak mata sayu menahan kantuk, sesekali jatuh ke dalam pelukan pria tinggi yang mengiringnya untuk bermalam di hotel terdekat sekitar PGA West.

Sayup-sayup suara Baekhyun memanggil nama kekasihnya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher pria yang lain. Chanyeol mengganti pakaian Baekhyun dengan piyama tidur yang lebih hangat karena cuaca berubah esktrem antara siang dan malam. Walaupun ia tetap harus bekerja keesokan harinya karena perusahaan penerbangan tidak pernah memiliki hari libur kecuali pergantian _shift_, Chanyeol masih suka memandangi fitur wajah Baekhyun yang terlelap. Untuk hubungan yang terjalin telah sekian tahun, ia masih mencintai Baekhyun sebanyak ketika mereka pertama kali memulai semuanya.

Hari-hari berikutnya adalah Baekhyun yang mengoleskan krim tabir surya pada Chanyeol seraya menahan gelak diantara gemas ataupun kebahagiaan yang terselip di setiap kalimat-kalimat impulsif Chanyeol yang mengudara, yang tidak sengaja mengundang ribuan kupu-kupu musim semi untuk menggelitik telapak kaki Baekhyun. Sesuatu yang lebih mirip dengan candaan kecil yang diniatkan untuk didengar dengan seksama, sesuatu seperti "Kau lebih menggemaskan dari apapun dan siapapun," membuat Baekhyun merasa geli namun tidak mampu untuk menolaknya. Karena Chanyeol selalu mengatakan hal yang jujur, bukan diluar ketidaksengajaan, bukan di luar pengaruh refleks.

Selalu ada afeksi dan kehangatan yang berpendar jelas di obsidian milik Chanyeol setiap kali ia menatap Baekhyun dan hal itu bukan menjadi kebiasaan yang terlatih.

Baekhyun terduduk pada nakas dapur berbahan keramik berwarna _ivory_ berbintik emas dan motif kulit kerang, ditengah-tengah gelak tawa yang mengisi seluruh _flat_ sederhana milik mereka berdua. Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh ke depan seraya kedua lengannya bertumpu di atas nakas tepat pada samping kiri dan kanan sosok pria yang lebih kecil.

"No! You're more adorable!" Baekhyun lagi-lagi menampik pujian yang terang-terangan menggambarkan dirinya.

Chanyeol menggeleng menolak argumen dan siap untuk menghentikan Baekhyun sebelum pria itu melingkarkan kedua lengan yang berbalut kaus putih longgar disekeliling leher Chanyeol, mengeratkan kedua bibir tipisnya sambil menahan tawa, "No more argument." Baekhyun mengunci kekasihnya rapat-rapat dengan melingkarkan kaki disekitar pinggul pria yang lebih besar, "Or I'm gonna lock you down and never let you go." ancam Baekhyun, memaksa Chanyeol mendengus pasrah.

"I never say I mind to be locked down in a room with you."

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat membantah, Chanyeol menariknya bersandar pada tubuh polos akibat pria kecil yang mengganggu waktu mandinya tadi pagi. "Or any places, as long as I'm with you."

Gelak tawa lagi-lagi meledak menyisihkan kuluman senyum diujung bibir. Pelukan berubah menjadi ikatan afeksi informal menolak untuk usai karena setelah ini Baekhyun menyadari bahwa tidak ada lagi ruang kosong dibagian hatinya yang belum terisi. Chanyeol telah melihat sisi paling gelap dan ia tidak akan berhenti menjadi pendamping Baekhyun.

Bukan karena orang yang pernah menyayangi satu sama lain lantas tidak mampu melupakan, hanya saja Chanyeol begitu mencintai cara pria itu menjaganya.

Kemudian lewat satu ciuman panjang di bibir, Baekhyun menyertakan jawaban yang telah berulang kali ia ucapkan secara lisan dengan gamblang, keras, dan jelas.

"Are we going to keep kissing each other or missing out another show at Coachella today?" Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama menarik cumbuan yang enggan putus. Chanyeol melirik jam dinding digital yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas tengah hari dan itu artinya satu setengah jam tersisa sebelum perhelatan itu dimulai.

"Fine, we have to bath. Can't waste any more pennies for the ticket." Kemudian membawa Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi setelah pria yang lebih kecil menanggalkan piyama longgar milik Chanyeol.

Menjalin hubungan bukan serta-merta soal kebahagiaan terus menerus tanpa perdebatan. Cinta tidak sepenuhnya soal bunga yang bermekaran, pelangi yang indah, ataupun pesan singkat di pagi hari. Kadang-kadang, cinta melibatkan janji yang diingkari, hati yang diinjak layaknya lintingan puntung rokok, dan mimpi yang dilupakan.

Ada kala dimana Baekhyun mendambakan sebuah pernikahan dari hubungan tabu yang terlalu nyata untuk dianggap semu. Mungkin karena pria yang lebih kecil pernah terlalu lama terperangkap dalam masa lalu akan kegagalan orangtuanya yang begitu buruk, begitu menyedihkan hingga ia menjadi tidak senormal orang kebanyakan. Faktanya, ia memiliki kecenderungan homoseksual seakan itu tidak cukup buruk dalam hidup bersama kekerasan pada saat ia tidak mempunyai ideologi apapun tentang kehidupan ideal yang layak.

Setidaknya, ia lebih beruntung dari kebanyakan orang. Setidaknya, Baekhyun terlahir dengan kemampuan observasi dan pemahaman serta pemikirannya yang kritis sehingga ia mengerti bahwa pada akhirnya, kehidupan apapun adalah tidak cukup benar untuk semua orang di dunia. Sehingga ia mampu memberikan yang lebih baik untuk Chanyeol lebih dari apa yang pernah diterimanya dulu.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun memanggilnya saat pria yang lebih tinggi berada di dekat kulkas, berniat untuk mengambil sebotol air dingin karena cuaca hari minggu yang terik. Baekhyun suka berjalan-jalan tanpa arah sambil mengunyah _croissant butter_, sedangkan Chanyeol lebih memilih menetap di rumah dan menghabiskan waktu untuk beristirahat atau berolahraga.

"Hm?"

Baekhyun segan untuk menatap kekasihnya, berdalih dengan mendistraksi canggung dan gugup atas penolakan yang kesekian kalinya, pria dengan surai coklat mahogany malah bermain dengan kuku, mengupas kutikula yang tampak mengering karena kurang pelembab.

Chanyeol menegak satu gelas penuh air dingin dan Baekhyun menengadah pada akhirnya untuk angkat bicara, "Are you going to marry me?" ada jeda tanpa makna ditengah-tengah percakapan yang kosong, "someday?"

Baekhyun tidak berniat memberikan pertanyaan retoris yang ia tahu memberikan dampak untuk hatinya sendiri. Tapi ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa Chanyeol pagi itu sedang berada dalam kondisi emosional yang tidak seperti biasanya dan Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya lebih awal.

"I think marriage is only one of celebrations of the relationship."

"You don't want to celebrate it then?"

Pria yang lebih tinggi mendengus dan meletakkan gelas di atas konter, lalu berdiri bersandar dengan telapak tangan bertumpu pada meja marmer berwarna ivory. Ia menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat, seolah menjadi kesalahan yang ia jadikan alasan untuk bersikap defensif dan sedingin mungkin.

"Bagaimana pernikahan bisa terjadi apabila kau memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk teman-temanmu daripada aku?"

Itu bukan sebuah alasan, pikir Baekhyun. Ia tidak mampu menerima apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kekasihnya dengan raut wajah terganggu dan Baekhyun jauh lebih marah sesaat setelah ia mencerna garis waktu dimana ia mengabaikan Chanyeol untuk teman-temannya.

"You know you're talking nonsense."

"As nonsense as you hanging out with your clients after work instead of coming home for me?"

"Chanyeol, I work in piercing parlor where most of customers are youth." Baekhyun mendeteksi rasa cemburu yang dicecap Chanyeol pada setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut pria itu. Chanyeol sangat buruk ketika suasana hatinya berubah gelap karena Baekhyun adalah kesukaan semua orang, anak-anak di komplek seberang, penari latar di festival, kostumer dengan usia muda hingga paruh baya. Lebih buruknya lagi, Chanyeol tidak pernah mampu mengatakan hal serupa apalagi berterus terang bahwa pikirannya yang rumit adalah sumber dari kegelisahan yang mengacaukan segalanya.

"How do I stay at home with you all damn day if you keep making my request of marriage as a joke?" Baekhyun pikir ia sudah keterlaluan kali ini. Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu dengan raut wajah marah dan menantang seraya dirinya mengembalikan kesalahan Chanyeol yang selama ini dilakukan.

Keheningan mengudara sekian menit yang melibatkan Chanyeol sibuk menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan apapun yang menyakiti Baekhyun, serta rasa penyesalan oleh pria yang satu lagi.

Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja ke dalam kamarnya. Baekhyun pergi melalui pintu rumah yang tadinya terkunci.

"Tsk. Whatsoever."

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Chanyeol tidak sungguh-sungguh mengejar Baekhyun dan menguntitnya kemanapun pria itu pergi, kecuali Baekhyun memang berniat untuk pergi tanpa jejak hingga larut dan mengabaikan dering ponsel yang disambungkan oleh Chanyeol untuk menghubunginya. Menit demi menit Chanyeol berjalan gelisah di sekitar ruang tengah dan menegak bir demi mengendapkan rasa marah dan kekhawatiran yang bercampur menjadi satu, membuatnya kehilangan akal.

Menghabiskan waktu seharian seperti tidak pernah cukup untuk mempertimbangkan permintaan-permintaan sederhana. Setidaknya untuk Baekhyun. Seberapa sering ketakutan yang menghantui Chanyeol terdengar tidak masuk akal, terkadang ia memilih untuk lari dari masalah dan melupakannya. Tanpa mencari jalan keluar. Selama ini ia pikir Baehyun adalah jalan keluar terbaik yang ia miliki, namun kehidupan telah mendewasakan dirinya bahwa ia tidak mungkin tinggal untuk menghadapi pertikaian yang sama setiap kali pembicaraan itu diangkat, setiap kali Baekhyun merasa gelisah dan serakah. Chanyeol pikir dirinya egois karena berpikir bahwa pernikahan adalah bagian dari awal yang dapat berakhir. Karena apa yang dimulai, pasti memiliki ujung yang selesai.

Pernyataan itu kemudian menjadi terlampau jelas yang menampar dirinya secara keras, bahwa ia telah salah selama ini. Kesalahan seperti berpikir bahwa semua cerita tentang hubungan yang kandas setelah pernikahan belum tentu berlaku pada dirinya dan Baekhyun. Karena pria yang ia cintai adalah Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang ia percaya dan tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakitinya.

Pria itu bahkan sampai di rumah selang beberapa menit setelah Chanyeol terlelap di sofa ruang tengah. Baekhyun tahu betul bahwa kekasihnya akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti berpikir berlebihan ketika yang ia butuhkan hanyalah waktu untuk berpikir jernih dan mengembalikan rasionalitasnya tanpa temperamen Chanyeol yang buruk terhadap topik-topik tertentu.

Baekhyun membereskan meja yang dipenuhi dengan makanan ringan yang berserakan, dua botol bir, hingga tablet yang hampir tidak menyala karena level baterai yang rendah. Ia juga mengeluarkan selimut untuk menghangatkan Chanyeol setelah cuaca ekstrim akhir-akhir ini membuat pria itu hampir terserang flu.

Setelah memastikan semuanya tertata, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar untuk terlelap setelah suasana hatinya lebih baik. Lagipula, yang ia inginkan hanyalah sesuatu yang sederhana. Ia berpikir bahwa memang sudah seharusnya ia tidak menuntut lebih pada Chanyeol yang memberikan segala hal yang ia miliki untuk Baekhyun, termasuk kebiasaan kecil dimana Chanyeol tidak pernah membiarkan Baekhyun tidur meringkuk sendirian diatas ranjang yang seharusnya ditempati oleh dua orang.

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun benci tidur sendirian. Tapi ia lebih benci jika harus melibatkan Chanyeol dalam hal-hal sepele, tidak peduli seberapa sering Chanyeol telah membuktikan bahwa Baekhyun tidak pernah menjadi beban bagi dirinya.

Kenyataan itu lebih gamblang dari kelihatannya, karena Chanyeol telah menarik Baekhyun yang tidur memunggunginya untuk menghapus jarak yang menimbulkan kecanggungan.

"Sepertinya aku harus menikahimu agar kau lebih cepat pulang setiap kali kita bertengkar." Chanyeol bergumam yang kemudian tersentak ketika Baekhyun berbalik dan bergeser lebih dekat serta bernapas di ceruk leher pria yang lebih tinggi.

Chanyeol meninggalkan kecupan singkat di puncak kepala Baekhyun, mengharapkan semua akan baik-baik saja karena ia bersama pria itu, begitupula sebaliknya.

Baekhyun tengah berdiri depan kompor elektrik dengan usahanya untuk menghasilkan dua _french toast_ dengan keju mozzarella yang berantakan dan lengket di sudut konter. Ia tidak memiliki seni untuk memasak dan itulah yang membuatnya mengernyit seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya hingga keriput, menahan gerutu pagi hari karena bagian dari dirinya tidak akan menerima seberapapun sering Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa sarapan yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun adalah sarapan sekelas hotel bintang empat.

Lagi-lagi, kebohongan itu terdengar menyedihkan.

Chanyeol keluar dengan raut masih mengantuk, rambut tidak beraturan, dan entah sejak kapan ia tertidur tanpa busana dan hanya tersisa _sweatpants_ yang mencetak bagian bawah dari tubuhnya, membuat Baekhyun merona setiap kali matanya tidak sengaja melirik ke arah yang tidak ada korelasi dengan percakapan mereka sekarang.

"Maaf ya, aku menaikkan suhu pendingin ruangan semalam." Seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang belum ditanyakan terkait penyebab Chanyeol bangun tanpa potongan lain dari piyamanya ketika pria itu masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa.

"Tidak apa-apa." Tenggorokannya kering dan suara yang serak membuat Baekhyun buru-buru menyodorkan segelas air kepada Chanyeol.

"I am sorry about yesterday." Chanyeol membuka percakapan. Ia menginginkan hal normal sebelum ia dihantui oleh perasaan bersalah seharian terlebih jika ia dituntut untuk fokus pada pekerjaan hari ini.

"No, I was sorry for ruining everything. It was really bad." Ada jeda ragu yang mengambang diantara jarak mereka, baik itu adalah kebimbangan Chanyeol untuk merespon atau pertimbangan Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan, "to the point that I got a dream about you proposing me. It was insane."

Tawa sumbang penuh sarkas Baekhyun berseling seraya pria itu meletakkan dua piring roti panggang di meja makan, tempat dimana Chanyeol berdiri dan menumpukan punggungnya di salah satu sisi. Seolah-olah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Baekhyun lebih tampak seperti menyesali perkataannya tentang hal yang sama seperti kemarin.

"That supposes to be true."

Baekhyun yakin itu hanyalah bagian dari gurauan yang diungkapkan Chanyeol untuk membunuh hening. Maksudnya, mereka baru saja menyalahkan satu sama lain mengenai topik yang sama seharian kemarin. Namun bagi Chanyeol, ia tidak dibawah pengaruh alkohol ataupun sedang diserang schizhoprenia jangka pendek ketika ia mengatakan hal tersebut kemarin malam.

Ia bersyukur bahwa dirinya masih berdiri membelakangi Chanyeol untuk mengurus _omelette_ mereka di atas penggorengan, sehingga kekasihnya tidak perlu melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan raut kerut yang ingin mendesah keras agar bisa terkekeh atas pernyataan paradoks yang memperkeruh suasana hatinya.

Ia berbalik, hanya untuk dikejutkan bahwa Chanyeol tengah menjepit sebuah cincin diantara ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Senyum pria dengan surai yang lebih pekat telah mengembang di sudut bibir, menyambut raut Baekhyun yang membeku di tempat yang sama seraya memegang piring lain yang berisikan _omelette_.

Chanyeol memperbaiki posturnya yang bersandar di sisi meja makan untuk berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan meletakkan sarapannya di atas meja.

"That supposes to be true." Chanyeol mengulang, seolah pernyataannya kurang retorik.

"You– want us– getting married?"

"Of course. Who wouldn't?"

Baekhyun menyergah, "I'm serious." Chanyeol tidak pandai dengan kalimat-kalimat, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengangkat telapak tangan Baekhyun dan memasang benda berkilau tersebut ke dalam jari manisnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun bersedia membiarkannya melakukan ini setelah penolakan yang selalu pria kecil itu dapatkan.

Baekhyun menarik tengkuk pria yang lebih tinggi untuk memeluknya begitu kuat sebelum membiarkan bibir mereka melebur dalam ciuman hangat. Pria yang lebih kecil menarik lepas terlebih dahulu karena kepalanya yang masih dipenuhi banyak dugaan tidak ingin kehilangan akal oleh kecupan yang memberikan gelenyar hebat di perutnya. Ia mendesah singkat diantara gelak kecil yang mengandung kelegaan sekaligus ketidakpercayaan, "I can't believe this, Park."

**THE END**


End file.
